Contractor
by Doomboyify
Summary: In a world where magic is a very real thing, special demons called contractors can be summoned for almost anything, but their main use is to kill. Read as we follow a very special contractor though his adventures throughout the world.


Contractor

"Have you got the shipment? I've been waiting all day for this thing to come through." Said the Yakuza boss, a shipment of assault rifles had been ordered, and he needed them for a war with a rival gang, who were more armed than he had thought.

"We got it right here, want to take a look inside?" said a grunt.

"Of course I do." He said as he opened up the box, inside were enough guns to arm a small army, and I wondered why he thought it was going to help him, I was here after all. But these guys might not have heard of me yet.

"Let's test them out right here." Said another man. _Okay, _I thought, _I'll give you a felid test right now._

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you that guns kill people? I mean honestly, I thought you guys would learn by now." I said, these guys were real lame if they needed all this weaponry to take out another gang. I stuck my head out from where I was hiding so I could see the shocked look on their faces.

"Crap boss, that's Daten-shi, I've heard stories about him they call him the Angel of the East." Said one man. Aww how sweet, I even have a title all the way in Japan. Too bad these guys wouldn't live to spread the word to everybody else. They quickly dove into the weapon crate and grabbed all the guns they could. I just watched as they loaded up their weapons, I knew this was going to be fun.

"Fire! We will end this angel right here!" Said the boss. They opened fire right at me, letting all the bullets fly out of their guns, and I just stood there, catching every bullet with my mind, chuckling while they thought they were winning this fight. I could see the similes on their faces as they put down their guns, and then I watched those smiles turn to shock as the noticed I was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that these belong to you. After all, I don't want them." I said, and then I threw this little bullet storm right back at them. They all scattered looking for cover, but it didn't save all of them, as a few ended up looking like Swiss cheese after the storm was done. I walked off the beam I was on, and just floated above the warehouse floor. I looked around for the reaming members, there was at least ten left. But then as I was looking I heard the nearby wall explode and I saw a girl who looks like she just got of school and hadn't had time to change out of her uniform. The big difference was most schoolgirls I've seen don't carry around a giant scythe.

"Yuki, long time no see, where have you been all this time?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in at least six months, she was also someone like me, but I'll get to that later.

"I haven't been home, the contracts just keep coming and coming." She said.

"Well it's good to have you here, mind helping with these guys?" I asked

"No problem, by the way, there is a rocket coming at you." She said. I quickly turned around to find that she was right, and I quickly caught the RPG by the tail end, stopping it from blowing up in my face. I then immediately returned it to its sender. A huge explosion shattered the glass roof of the ware house, scaring the men who were hiding right out into the open. But just as I was about to swoop in for the big finish, Yuki quickly dashed in and started to cut them down, and in half. They started to shoot but the bullets harmlessly bounced off of her like she was made of steel. After a few more seconds there was no one left in one piece. I forgot how vicious she was.

"Is that all of them?" She asked. And right as she said that an alarm went off, alerting everyone to our presence.

"I guess not, want to keep fighting, or do you want to get the hell out?" I asked.

"You already know the answer to that." She smiled ferociously and took off running to the nearest opening, which of course was the wall she blew up. I chased after her, after all I couldn't let her have all the fun could I? I flew through the hole in the wall and noticed that there were a lot of men standing outside with guns pointed at us. I quickly did the only thing I could think of, I summoned my wings, and flew full force towards the nearest explosive object.

"Phoenix Drop!" I shouted. I hit the ground feet first, causing a huge explosion near some already explosive barrels. A huge fireball erupted from the area I was standing, blowing up every other person close to me. After the smoke settled I saw Yuki cutting down whoever was left.

"Well, that was a little too easy, but these guys didn't seem to be very good at their jobs." I said. This was almost not worth my time, but I got to blow something up, so I guessed that made up for it.

"Now I wonder why I even came to see you, looks like you didn't need my help." She said, and I guess she was right, I then noticed that she was covered in blood.

"You might want to clean yourself up, you will scare the townsfolk if you look like that." I told her.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." She said, she closed her eyes and the blood slowly absorbed into her skin, making her look even younger if possible. I also knew that meant she just got a little bit stronger.

"Well should we head back to Tokyo? It seems both of our jobs are finished." I said, after all there was no point in staying here.

"Yes let's do that, I know a new place where we can get something to eat." She said. I unfurled my wings, one black and one white and flew off, towards the city.

"Hey! Wait for me, you don't even know where the place is!" I heard Yuki say behind me, I loved to mess with her like this.

"Well keep up and lead the way then!" I shouted back. She quickly jumped off the ground and ran on the air up next to me.

"You're the one who better keep up!" She said, she then got a burst of speed and took off towards the skyline, I followed close behind, determined not to fall behind, and we were back in town in no time. It was nice to finally get back home, the place where my life as a Contractor started.


End file.
